Problems
by kyu000
Summary: Naruto's Parents are sending him to Konoha’s behavioral care center against his will but He's not going down without a fight! Who knew rude, mean teenagers could change his life so much in just a few days? Gaa/Naru, Sasu/naru, more
1. Chapter 1

"regular talking"

"_Talking through a door."_ or thoughts or whatever…you get the idea

A radio crashed to the ground, knocked off the honey-colored desk in the blonde boy's rush. His shaking hands slithered over the many materials on his desks, tripping over his own feet twice in his hurry to run around his room.

Occasional banging sounded in the room from the older blonde man outside. _"Naruto! Open the door!" _He shoved against the door in futile, not completely comprehending the chair shoved under the handle on the inside.

"No!" Naruto shouted before grinning in success as he grabbed the plastic bag out of the bottom of his 3rd dresser drawer. He always forgot where he hid the bag as soon as it became important. He flung it onto his bed before shakily stuffing his hand inside the small ripped hole and gripping one of the objects within.

"_You can't stay in there forever!" _

"I would if you could just leave me alone! With the amount of ramen I have and with my microwave, Oh-ho-ho! You have no idea!" He continued his conversation as he half-jumped/ half-collapsed into his rolling chair which held true to it's name and rolled over to in front of his computer desk. He shoved his recently closed laptop to the side along with empty ramen cups and soda bottles with a swipe of his arm.

"_Please just come out! Talk with us and we can settle this calmly. Civilly! This doesn't have to be done with force!" _He begged in last-minute desperation. Minato banged on his son's door again with a tired fist. _"Please! Act like an adult for once! _

Naruto took his shaver and set it in the middle of his now-clear desk. Then he turned and reached for the square battery of his computer that sat in the middle of the long black cord, separated it, and turned around to face his desk again. Raising the rectangular object, he brought it down on the neck of his shaver, the part in between the head and the long stick-shaped part. "I'll come out when you call off those people! Tell them it was a misunderstanding!" Two more times and the head of the poor object flew off, hitting the wall and then flying back to clip the side of his head. "Ouch!" He whispered to himself but didn't take enough time to inspect his injury in favor of finding the small piece that was now hiding in the mess he called his floor.

"_I can't do that! They are already on their way! Naruto if you don't come out before they get here then they won't be too gentle, trust me, I've seen it!" _When he didn't get an answer Minato sighed in exasperation and turned to his wife, Kushina. She was hugging the wall of the hallway, silent tears running down her cheeks. He walked over and brushed a red strand of hair off her face and behind her ear. He lightly hugged her and she tightly hugged him back, shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. He cooed in her ear gently "Shh. It's going to be okay. We're doing this for his own safety." He could feel her nod softly into his shoulder.

"Fuck." Naruto mumbled under his breath. He was holding the small plastic piece in his left hand while trying to stuff the tip of a pencil in between two of the four razors. He cursed when once again, the tip broke, and he threw the dented writing utensil over into the growing pile. He gritted his teeth and looked around the room for another one. Finding none, he got down on his hands and knee's and peeked under his bed, ignoring the monstrosity of moldy pizza now next to his head. "Aha!" He found a pen and stretched for it. The second his fingers wrapped around it the blonde could hear his doorbell ring throughout the house and he almost hit his head on the bottom of the bed frame when he jumped in surprise. "ShitShitShitShitCrapFUCK!" He mindlessly cursed while jamming the point of the pen into the plastic.

When the hell had he lost his pocket knife!? Oh yeah, when his dad confiscated it along with the extra he used to hide under his mattress.

…. "Shit! No!" yelling, he threw the broken pen across the room. It hit something on the shelf above his bed and somehow made an open brown box fall off. How a simple pen could manage to knock off a heavy box of differing sizes of nails, he had no clue. But as hundreds of nails began to bounce off his carpeted floor, the idea struck him.

Naruto raced over and began shifting through the pile, finding the smallest size he could, and started to finally make a space between two of the blades in his razor. He looked up when he heard something clash loudly with his door on the other side. A curse before an unidentified voice spoke out. "Uzumaki Naruto, Last chance to open the door."

"Yes." He whispered when two razorblades fell out.

Naruto picked one up and flew over his bed, landing on the other side roughly on his stomach, and grabbed the tape. He ignored it when the same crashing sound happened again and began snapping off a two-inch-long piece of tape. Then he reached up and ripped a piece of his blue bed sheet off. Wrapping the razorblade tightly three times around with the thin material, he checked to make sure the edge wasn't cutting through before stepping in front of his full-length mirror and tapped it to the back of his ear.

A place inconspicuous, unusual, and unheard of. At least until he got the chance to…Well, there wasn't enough time at that very moment because on the third crashing sound, the door flew open, Chair falling to the side. Turning around to face the intruder, Naruto punched out at the weird gray-haired man who charged into his room. The man easily caught his fist and flipped his arm around so that it was pulled painfully behind the blonde.

Naruto gasped before elbowing the guy in the gut. He ran for the open doorway even though there were more people standing there, but it wouldn't of mattered anyways because he hadn't made it more than two steps away when the grey-haired man grabbed him by the collar of his orange shirt and slammed him up against the wall. Before he could even blink his hands were yanked behind him and surrounded by a cold pair of handcuffs.

"What the hell have you done to yourself this time? To make your father go to this measure?" Blue eyes widened in shock as he realized that he actually DID know the weird grey-haired man. The low voice spoken in his ear gave him a small momentary flashback of when he was a kid. But he didn't give the memory a chance to properly form itself as he shoved back against the muscled chest.

Just enough room appeared between the two for Naruto to run forward but as he stepped ahead the older man gave him a push to his back. The extra pressure took him off balance and with his hands stuck behind him, Naruto fell face first to the floor and soon the man was kneeling beside him and yanking him back up to his feet non-too-gently.

Minato stood out in the living room, hands resting reassuringly on his wife's shoulders. He would of rather seen what exactly happened when his friend finally got into his son's room but knew it was for the best to make sure Kushina didn't. She wasn't doing so well with the current situation. Heck, she hadn't been too well for the past couple of months, ever since this shit had began.

The only two men the couple could see who were standing at the edge of the crowded hallway, moved out of the way when a struggling blonde and Minato's old colleague, Kakashi, moved into the larger room.

As Naruto twisted and tried to break free Kakashi snuck his shoe in-between the teen's light blue jeans, around a white DC shoe, and pulled back which caused the blonde to fall to his knee's. Kakashi held the blonde's cuffed arms tightly while a police man checked him.

Inside his shoes, his ankles, around his knee's and up. Naruto fought off a quick blush when the black haired police man's hands ran over his thigh and then his pockets. Then his stomach, shoulder's, and arms. The brunette stood up and said "Nothing's on him." Naruto looked behind him to see Kakashi nod.

A few years ago, Naruto would of never imagined this sight. _Kakashi _yanking him up and handing him over to the brunette police man. _Kakashi_ giving him an ashamed look mixed of pity and disappointment as he said the words "Take him to the car, Obito." before turning around to face his parents.

Naruto was pushed forward and handed over to the 'Obito' guy, a black-haired officer who was about a foot taller than him. "Come on." Naruto heard him mutter. The officer paused a second and eyed him. "You done struggling? There's no more point in causing a fit."

Naruto glared at the man but after a moment, nodded. There really was no more point in trying to get away. Where would he go? He had an extremely small amount of friends as of lately, and even they were growing fairly distant. He sighed and started to walk with the man to the door, a firm hand on his shoulder just-in-case.

"Wait!" They turned to see Kushina, his mom, run forward, leaving the small group of his father and others behind. She stopped when she reached them and stretched out a hand. She lightly traced the side of his cheek with a trembling hand but paused when he started to glare at her. Kushina opened her mouth, trying to speak, but it took her a few moments before words came out. "I'm sorry it came to this, I really am. Your Father and I are just really worried about you and…" she stopped mid-sentence while staring at her son. Gods, he looked just like his father. How had it come to this? Where it was a real effort for her to talk to her only son. Where almost everything she said somehow provoked something that would make Naruto upset or mad. When the heck did her little Naruto's pure, tender heart, turn into a hateful ignorant abyss of teenage angst?

"well…" She looked at him with a small, sad smile on her face. "I'll make sure we come and see you as much as we can until your back home. Starting with tomorrow." Her smile widened until he answered her.

He rolled his eyes "Don't even bother."

"Oh…" She looked down at the ground. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't some shy little mother who let her child walk all over her, but tonight was something a little different.. "Well, call if you get lonely…" She turned away and stared at Minato while Naruto was finished being escorted out of the house.

"Fucking brats … talk to their mother's like that… whoop their Ass." the officers muttered rant, disappeared and reappeared in his hearing range while they walked down the driveway.

Naruto took a look around while sighing in the cool night air. The shades of tree's and bushes took turns in hiding in the dark and light because the flashing light on top of the cop car was turned on, no siren to go with it. Several neighbors from all over the place had stepped out of their homes and onto the street to see why the police would be in their neighborhood this late at night. He could pick up the sounds of ridiculously loud gasps being made once they caught sight of him. Great, now rumors would be made and spread around like wildfire because absolutely no one but him and his parents new the real story of why he was currently being stuffed into the back of a police car.

His door shut with a loud bang and deep blue eyes watched as the cop walked around the car and opened the door in the front. As Obito reached across the seat and fumbled with some papers Naruto decided to get some information. "So, where exactly am I going?"

Black eyes glanced at him before turning back to what he had been doing before. "Hey!" Naruto lightly kicked the seat between them. "Where the hell am I going?" His voice was a little louder but he didn't care. He was agitated that the guy was deciding to be a dick.

Said officer sighed in delight once he found the right papers and stood up, back outside the car. As he shut the driver's door Naruto shouted "I have the right to know!"

A muffled, sarcastic voice reached him from the outside "No, you don't!"

Naruto huffed and watched the Obito guy walk back inside his house. So was this Kakashi's main partner? Or just another random cop? He could faintly remember his father talking about how the grey-haired man had finally been making friends from some of his jobs awhile ago. Oh well.

The second the front door to his house was shut Naruto turned in his seat to look around. Nobody important (such as people with authority) were currently outside. Even if there had been a few, the windows of the car were tinted black and it was at night. With the utmost confidence, He picked up his feet off the floorboard and onto the seat in front of him and started to shift his hands behind him. Little jolts of pain ran up his arms as he forced his joints to stretch and his handcuffed-hands to fit under his butt, legs, and feet. Now would probably be the only chance he'd get.

With his hands now in front of him, he reached up and peeled off the razor still taped to the back of his ear. He folded down the tape around the soft sheet so that it wouldn't unfold and then he stuck the small object into his mouth, soaking it as fast as he could. This was going to hurt but he needed to make sure it wouldn't be found. Things would probably go ten-- no twenty times worse, if they found out he was trying to sneak it into …_wherever _he was going.

When it had almost soaked up all the saliva the cloth possibly could, Naruto shifted onto the balls of his feet and started to fumble with the button to his blue denim jeans. It was almost impossible to do with handcuffed-hands but, as he soon found out, it was much harder to pull them down. With his jeans, along with his boxers, hugging his thighs, Naruto took out the wrapped razor and stretched his hands back beneath his legs and butt so that his hands were once again behind him.

His face turned an almost impossibly bright shade of red as he quickly tried to stuff two of his fingers into his ass. He winced and bit down the whimper that wanted to escape his throat. He hadn't really ever done anything like this before, so it was a little weird when the idea had struck him in the head earlier. But he hadn't really took the time to wonder about why he had thought of it because it was just his way. He often reacted in a much faster and smarter way when put under pressure then when all was normal.

"shit." He breathed out. This hurt a lot more than he thought it would but he didn't have time to do it correctly. He only pushed his index and middle finger in and out for about thirty seconds until he moved on.

He would just have to hope the razor wouldn't break through the sheet and cut him.

This time he couldn't help the loud whimper that escaped his lips as he pushed the soaked, sheet-wrapped object into his ass. Gods, it hurt. But he didn't have to push at it for long since once it got past the tight ring of his entrance, it moved on its own to seat itself deeper within. Naruto sighed and let his head hit the glass behind him. It still stung but he slowly got used to the now-mild pain.

"Fuck!" Naruto's head shot up when the light from inside his house shown from the doorway. They were coming back! He reacted so fast that he almost fell over to his side.

He had to switch his hands in front of him again in order to pull up and re-button his jeans and then put them back in their original position. The good thing was that Kakashi and Obito were still talking to his parents outside the doorway, so by the time Kakashi opened the door and slid into the drivers seat Naruto had gotten control of his breathing and appeared to be glaring out his window.

As the police car slowly pulled out of the Uzamaki's driveway, Naruto could see the sad faces of his parents, Minato and Kushina, watching him as he was brought away to who-knew-where.

* * *

I'm not guaranteeing an extremely quick update but ill see what I can do compared to the reviews I receive.

Hope it was a great read-Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two. Processing. **

It was a real effort for Naruto to keep his head up as he was being hypnotized by the millions of shapes of tree's and buildings that passed by him in a blur. He mumbled something unknown when his forehead fell forward and hit the cold glass of the window once again.

"Hey, Don't fall asleep back there! We're almost there." Naruto reopened his eyes and glared the brunette officer.

"So… your names Obito? Right?" He yawned and blinked his eyes. Damn, all he wanted to do is sleep but Kakashi had told the brunette officer to keep him awake.

Said brunette took his turn at glaring at the grey-haired man. "Why the hell did you--"

"I didn't!" Both of Kakashi's eyebrows were raised high and he held up a hand in his defense, the other holding the steering wheel.

"Then how the hell could--"

"I don't know!"

Naruto sniggered from his seat in the back and leaned forward so that his face was right behind the partition that separated the front from the back. "Yes you did, Kakashi." He tried to speak in a creepy, whispering voice. The brunette looked back to see an all-too-innocent face smirking at a now-confused Kakashi. "Remember? Back in my room? You told me his name, age, weight… Family members and where to find him in my spare time." The blonde's smirk grew when Kakashi reached back and hit the partition.

"Shut up, you little fucker." Kakashi was smiling now and Naruto leaned back, laughing.

Obito had an amused smile now, knowing it was a joke. "He's a smartass, isn't he?" He looked back to Naruto again "But seriously, how do you know my name?"

Naruto put on a constipated-looking face and lowered the pitch of his voice "Take him to the car, Obito." he was obviously taking a small crack at Kakashi, and Obito barked a laugh.

"Heh, I like this kid!"

"Yeah, yeah.." Said man muttered.

"So…" Naruto looked around, now bored and no longer sleepy. "Now that your done being an ass, mind telling me where I'm being sent to?"

Obito sighed and gave a look of apology for what he had said earlier. Naruto ignored it. Instead the brunette picked up a small stack of papers out of seemingly nowhere and began shifting through them. Once he seemed to find what he was looking for he read the sheet aloud. "The Crises stabilization Unit at Konoha's behavioral care center."

"Ah." Naruto nodded his head absently and looked back out his window. There weren't as many tree's as before and no cars were passing the window. "It's way out here huh?" His mutter barely reached the ears of Obito and the officer looked back at him.

For a second, he actually felt bad for the blonde boy in the back of the car. "Well this isn't actually going to be as bad as it normally seems to be." Obito paused for a second when he received two glares, both for completely different reasons. He continued on though, "About half the kids we bring here are only here for 3 days, then sent home. Unless you have something wrong with your situation, then you should be out of here in no time."

Naruto was mulling his words over while Kakashi was wording him _'shut up!'_ Before the one-sided conversation could continue, the car turned right a little sharper then necessary and they passed by some tall gates.

The car stopped at the curve of a semi-empty parking lot and Kakashi and Obito stepped out before proceeding to take Naruto out of the car and walk on a narrow sidewalk. It was a bit of a long walk, with Naruto nearly tripping twice with the still present handcuffs keeping him oddly off balance.

They stopped at a closed door with no type of handle on the outside, the small area lighted up by a dim orange glow coming from a light bulb, and a small camera that followed their movements from the roof. Naruto personally thought it looked like the run-down back entrance in movies where a bastard of a gang sat inside, waiting. He didn't laugh at the thought though because, after all, HE was the one lost and handcuffed. Konoha's health center. He hadn't said anything before, but he'd never even heard of the place.

Obito pushed a circular button and waited while Kakashi kept a firm grip on Naruto's shoulders. A minute went by. Another. Obito pressed it several more times until he resorted to banging on the metal door. Naruto began to get antsy and decided to try to sit still on the ground but just as his light blue jeans seated themselves on the pavement, Kakashi grabbed him by the back of his collar and yanked him back up to his feet. That resulted in a few choice swear words to be tossed through the air and just as Kakashi was being told where he could stick his ass, the door swung open.

"Hello!" greeted a woman with long black hair and red-ish eyes. Contacts? Naruto shrugged, he really couldn't give a shit. The lady seemed to recognize Kakashi and Obito and smiled "It's been over a week! Who do you got now?" She turned her head and seemed to analyze the blonde boy. She was a few inches taller then him and it annoyed the crap out of him. Why had he been born so damn short?

"Hello Kurenei(?), How is it going?" Obito replied.

"Good, come on in. it took awhile to get to the door because we were busy clearing a waiting room." she motioned inside and walked away and Naruto was pushed forward by a irritated and grouchy Kakashi.

They went through the doorway, down a very short hall, and into a small room. The room was very basic. A chair, a rounded table, and another chair. Nothing else decorated the plain walls or floors except a small box on the wall,…easily seen as an automatic lock to the door. It was in here that Kakashi finally took off his handcuffs, which had started to get a little painful with time, and he and Obito walked away. Which left him with this new woman.

She suddenly decided to go away too, apparently. She walked out of the room, black hair the last sight of her before the door slammed shut. In turn, a green light that had a second ago been red, turned on, on the box.

So, scratch that. He was now alone. He took a quick look around and to much futile of finding anything else turned, shrugged, and sat down in one of the two chairs. It seemed as if a very slow hour was soon passing by and his mind began to wonder.

Why tonight of all nights did his parents choose to send him here? It might have had something to do with what had happened at school earlier that day… Naruto shook his head.

That may have been the last straw for his parents but they had been threatening this for a long time. Well… his father had when they got in their more worse fights. Normally after, his mom would scold Minato and then come up with her own threats that didn't involve being escorted out to some hellish place but would still strike him to the core. You know, that way that only mothers could do?

Hmmm…

Though Naruto had started out thinking about why he was currently where he was, …his mind tended to drift off topic. He was soon thinking about how mother's seemed to be even more unnaturally terrifying then regular girls when mad, Which somehow led him to thinking about his mother's cooking. Obviously this led him to thinking about how bad of a cook his dad had been when he was little and all the accidental weird creations they had once made.

So, he was dreaming of ramen-flavored pop-tarts when the door slammed open..

"AH!" **Thump**. Naruto fell out of his chair and _would_ have knocked over the table next to him but _everything_ was nailed to the floor. He sat up, rubbing his head. It was the same lady as before. She smiled and set a clipboard full of papers and a pen down on the table. "I'm surprised you fell asleep. Most people feel fairly uncomfortable when they're stuck in unfamiliar surroundings." Naruto glared at her through tired eyes. He got what she said, but why did he have a feeling she wouldn't be using very simple words anytime soon?

"You took way too long and I got tired." He shrugged. "And I really couldn't care less where I am." He got back into his chair, leaned back, and crossed his arms.

"Okay…" She turned the clipboard around to face him and all he saw were many …MANY teeny little words printed on a boring white paper. He picked it up and ran his fingers through the small stack, warily eyeing all the words while the lady started to talk. "These documents are stating your rights and agreements compared to your forced admission into the involuntary minor section…" And on, and on, and on…

He groaned. This was stupid. Why did he have to do a bunch of stupid paperwork? He didn't even want to be here!

Naruto temporarily wondered if he could get away with falling asleep while the lady was talking. Eh, it wasn't worth the trouble if she was going to yell.

Instead he grabbed the pen and started scribbling down his signature on every line he could find. Quick and painless.

She stopped talking when she spotted what he was doing "You do know not all of those are supposed to be your signature." He shrugged and handed the clipboard back to her.

A few arguments and some paper-tossing's later, Naruto was kicked through a door and into _another_ bare room. Wait no, this one was actually even more plain then the last, if that was possible. Before he could assess anything a woman came in with purple hair pulled into a tight ponytail. "Strip." She ordered.

"W-What?!" Naruto blushed. He better have heard her wrongly.

"I said strip. Simple as that." She pulled out some bundled up clothes from behind her back and threw them in a corner. "It's mandatory procedure. Cause a problem and ill definitely take them off for you." He would have laughed but the look of seriousness on her face made a shiver of fear slide down his back. The seriousness turned into a sadistic smile and she took a predatory step forward.

And for the first time in his short life, a woman ripping his clothes off of his body didn't sound so enthralling. Naruto gave a very un-manly squeal and started tugging his shirt over his head.

Soon all of his clothes were on the ground and he stood unsurely in the room with nothing on but his red and black-flamed boxers. Personally, he thought they looked quite good on him. The scary lady walked over and grabbed his face between her fingers. She moved it from side to side while running her other hand through his hair and, surprisingly, over his ears.

Thank god he--

"Gah! What the hell?!" He jumped back when she suddenly gripped his hips.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes and yanked him towards her again. She ran her hands over the outside of his legs. "Spread them."

The embarrassed blush on him before turned into a bright red. "Are you freak'n kidding me?!"

She smirked "Yep." standing up, she walked over and grabbed the bundle she had thrown before. He stood there gaping. "What? I just wanted to see if you actually would." She shoved the bundle into his hands and grabbed his old clothes off the floor. Naruto watched her disappear behind a door along with his clothes. Then he was suddenly alone again.

_Did she, Then, …and..,_ His mind slowly caught back up with him. _Creepy molester woman! Ah!_ Once again, he gaped. When her head appeared through the doorway he quickly changed his gape into a glare. She chuckled.

"Hurry up! Your slower then the girls!" And she was gone…again. Naruto held out the stiff clothes she had handed him at arms length. A green shirt and a pair of black pants. No design, no originality, hell! There weren't even any buttons or zippers!

He pulled them on and hesitantly walked through the door that the purple-haired lady kept disappearing through. "Come on!" As soon as he popped his head around the door she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away, Naruto yelling the whole time. She used some keys to unlock yet _another_ door while Naruto was trying to unhinge his ear from her painful fingers.

And the next thing he knew, the blonde was standing next to an elderly man who was smiling at him. She FINALLY let go of his ear and he stood up, rubbing it. The old man was an inch shorter then him and the purple haired _psychopath_ was about the same size.

You see, Naruto was 16 and a bit shorter then many other guys his age, at the height of 5'7.

"Hello, my name is Saratobi here, nice to meet you. I hope Anko has gone over the rules with you?" The old man quirked an eyebrow at 'Anko'.

"Heh Heh, of course I did!" She smiled brightly and rubbed at the back of her neck.

"What rules?" Naruto blinked at the man before yawning. It had to be at least 3 in the morning!! He could hear the words 'Damn it' whispered beside him before Anko laughed again.

"Oops, must have forgot!" She grabbed Naruto by the now green sleeve and started pulling him away while waving behind her at Saratobi. "I'll tell him and show him to his room!" once they were out of sight she let out a sigh. "Yeah, thanks kid." She rolled her eyes before sighing again. "Okay the main rules here are to follow rules(duh), stay in your assigned area as your told, keep your hands to yourself--" Naruto scoffed at her "Don't disturb others, and no cursing. That's what I can remember right off the back. If you give anyone a reason to, then your room and your body will be checked for weapons, drugs, and other prohibited objects routinely." Naruto tried to follow everything she was saying while attempting not to trip. They were moving down a white hall with many doors on either side. For a second, Naruto could have sworn he saw a flash of red.

Anko turned and pushed him into a room that he noticed had a piece of paper with his name on the door along with another's. He walked in with Anko trailing him. A medium sized room with two identical beds and desks sat inside. Two lights shining very dimly above them let him see the sleeping figure of someone occupying one of the beds.

"Your roommate is currently Sai but he'll be leaving soon. Saratobi is one of the night employee's along with me and Kurenei." The desk next to his bed was plain but the one on the other's desk was full of at least thirty papers.

And before he could turn around, Anko was walking out the door. She seemed to have a knack for that.

He sighed and sat down on his bed, mind whirling. This had to be the one of the weirdest nights he had ever had. He looked around him again. There was a window near the foot of his bed but there was a grid-looking thing covering it. Near the door that led out to the hall was another door which he presumed went to a bathroom. Naruto was surprised to see the hallway door left open and he was going to go see if someone stayed out there watching but his head suddenly hit his pillow. The feeling of the soft pillow finally allowing him to rest drained him of his curiosity and confusion and he was soon off to a dreamless and much-needed sleep.


End file.
